Of Which Doumeki Calls Watanuki Fat
by yaoikoibito
Summary: “You’re getting fat.” Doumeki said in his usual tone. His tone that said he wasn’t kidding and he was serious. As if to prove his point, he slightly poked Watanuki’s stomach. DouWata


A/n: I decided, I wanted to do oneshots about the seven deadly sins and seven heavenly virtues during my classes XD And it just so happened, something happened. XD Oh, but this has nothing to do with that urge.

Warning/s: Implied Slash, OOCness, Established DouWata, Auness

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Doumeki stared at himself at the bathroom mirror. He wasn't vain, and he wasn't shocked at what he saw. He expected this to happen, living with Watanuki and all. But he didn't think it would happen this fast. He looked down at his body, and once more at the mirror, poking his slight tummy now.

He became… fatter, in lack of a better word, and who were to blame but Watanuki and his oh so delicious meals? And who was Doumeki, to deny himself to eat the delicacies his lover would _'slave over a hot stove'_ for, or so Watanuki said himself. He lowered his shirt down and sighed again as a delicious scent wafted into the bathroom through the open door.

Watanuki was cooking again, Doumeki presumed, and he thought that it would be another delicious dinner. Ah well, he shrugged his shoulders and headed out the bathroom to poke fun at his lover, something he subconsciously enjoyed, though he would never say that out loud. He might as well, just eat, and have it over with. It wasn't as if he was that fat anyway, and he could just exercise, really, if he wanted to lose weight.

Though maybe, just wait for another spirit to chase after Watanuki and have to run for their lives.

Or something like that.

He walked into the kitchen, and settled himself on one of the dining table's chairs. Watanuki was about ready, and he was setting the table as he went. Doumeki knew from experience never to meddle with Watanuki whenever he was cooking. Doumeki is a man, a man with needs that Watanuki will deprive him of for a month if people from the fire department came barging in through the apartment door once more.

He settled for watching Watanuki as he bustled around the kitchen and made dinner. Doumeki thought, maybe there was just something about men cooking that he found appealing, that or Watanuki wearing a pink apron was just something else all together.

The pink apron was supposed to be a joke, or so Doumeki thought when Himawari gave that to Watanuki, she celebrated Doumeki and Watanuki's anniversary with them as well. Well, Watanuki didn't seem to oppose wearing the frilly thing. And it does come in handy, when Doumeki and he were a little bit… adventurous on their nightly escapades.

Watanuki was finally finished and he settled himself comfortably in front of the other, and they began to eat. The clinking and clicking of the chopstick were the only sounds that could be heard, and a little bit of awkwardness drifted in the air between them.

After the meal was over with, Watanuki got up and collected the dishes. After awhile, he thought Doumeki had left him to his own devices when suddenly, two arms draped across his shoulders and Doumeki was breathing down his neck. Watanuki glared at the slightly taller teen over his shoulder, afraid what this might lead to and another broken set of plates.

"What do you need?" He gritted his teeth in anger, he loved Doumeki so much to the point of hatred coursing through his core.

Doumeki didn't say anything for a while, and rewrapped his arms around Watanuki, this time around his middle, near his waist, his hands sprawled intimately over his stomach.

"You're getting fat." Doumeki said in his usual tone. His tone that said he wasn't kidding and he was serious. As if to prove his point, he slightly poked Watanuki's stomach.

Watanuki fumed and he set the plate safely into the sink. _What? What did he just say? Did he just- _"Did you just call me fat?!" Watanuki shouted as he faced the other boy and glared up at Doumeki, which was infuriating because glaring _up_ just diminished the whole idea of _glaring_.

"Yes." Doumeki paused, and then said, "You're cooking's too good."

And he dared to blame his cooking _why_? It wasn't like it was his fault! And really, he wasn't _fat_! He wasn't, was he? He looked down at his belly and glared at it pouting a little. There wasn't anything different, he thought, was there? He looked up at Doumeki, only having realized that he had suddenly become self-conscious right in front of the other. "I am not _fat_."

Doumeki just shrugged and pulled his arms away from Watanuki's figure, leaving the bespectacled teen to bite his lower lip in worry. What did Doumeki mean when he called him _fat_?

xxX~o~o~Xxx

This wasn't the reaction Doumeki thought of when he told Watanuki that. He was just having fun is all. He looked at what the other had cook for lunch a week later. While Doumeki had his usual meal, a delicious Watanuki-made meal, full with side dishes and all, Watanuki only had salad in his plate. A. Salad. And he had been eating salads for a whole week now.

Doumeki sighed and settled down his chopstick. Watanuki looked up at him and looked inquiringly. "Something wrong with it?" he glared, but not at Doumeki but at the other's food. He knew he used too much oil!

Doumeki sighed again. He took possession of Watanuki's plate, and placed his instead in front of Watanuki, much to Watanuki's protestations, of course. "Oi! What did you do that for? I was eating that!"

Doumeki's golden eyes locked with Watanuki's sapphire ones, "It's unhealthy only eating salads."

"Well if you didn't call me fat…" Watanuki mumbled.

What, he was worried about that? He walked over to Watanuki and pulled him up, suddenly, he lifted Watanuki and carried him over his shoulder much like the way a fireman would. "You're _not_ that fat."

"Put me down!" Watanuki shouted, his cheeks being tinted pink as Doumeki lightly patted his bum.

"Let's get some exercise, hmm?" And Doumeki walked into their bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Much later, Watanuki's protests turned into silent moans and gasps.

Exercises_, nightly_ exercises indeed.

The End

A/n: Aha, I wanted to write a pointless one shot, and here it is! XD I was thinking of writing for the sin 'gluttony' when I though of this… But somehow… it changed into something else… *laughs* ah well.

Review please.


End file.
